


Exsomnis

by Taicho



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Horror, Nightmares, bottom!len
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taicho/pseuds/Taicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри страдает от кошмаров и бессонницы. Он не высыпается уже неделями. Когда Снарт по случайности натыкается на мучающегося от кошмаров Барри и будит его, Аллен обнаруживает, что, возможно, он нашел способ решения своей проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exsomnis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exsomnis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793253) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



Барри не был уверен, сможет ли он уснуть этой ночью. Ему не удавалось хоть как-то выспаться уже не первую неделю, проводя во сне лишь ничтожную пару часов. Но у его тела было недостаточно энергии, чтобы бегать по городу целую ночь – чувство изнеможения заставляло его вернуться в постель. И когда он ложился, вещи в итоге становились расплывчатыми, тонкая грань между сном и реальностью становилась менее ощутимой, в сонном полубессознательном состоянии все казалось таким захватывающим, таким…

Он не мог пошевелиться.

Он был не один.

Его вытащили из кровати – теперь я покажу тебе Флэш, что значит быть героем –

Он истекал кровью, был поглощен невероятной болью.

Он не мог двигаться. 

Зум схватил его за горло. Они увидят, кто ты на самом деле, Флэш, как ты подвел их. Они не были одни на крыше СтарЛабс. Весь город под ними. Все были здесь, все наблюдали, все кричали от ужаса. 

Он не мог пошевелиться.

Зум собирался заставить Барри смотреть, как он убивает – 

 

[ … ]

 

Лену не следовало этого делать. Он на самом деле не должен был здесь находиться, особенно в таком состоянии, когда не способен оставаться незаметным, вовсе не имея под рукой хоть какое-то подобие плана. Леонард пытался красться и не издавать смешков, пока перемещался по квартире. Но затем его планы – хотя как это можно было назвать планом – изменились, когда он услышал крик, доносящийся из другого конца коридора. 

Его кровь застыла в жилах, а затем он последовал своим инстинктам. Лен буквально влетел в комнату, резко открывая дверь, не заботясь о шуме, достал пушку, но – 

Здесь никого не было.

Никого кроме Барри, мечущегося по кровати в ночном свете уличных фонарей, крича во сне. 

-Нет, Пэтти! АЙРИС! НЕТ!

Ох.

Лен убрал оружие, немного колеблясь между решением оставить все, как есть, и разбудить Барри, который на грани истерики шептал: “ Умоляю, Зум, только не их, кого угодно, остановись, я сделаю все, что захо–”

Он не мог вынести этого, хотя все продолжалось лишь несколько секунд. Это действовало на нервы так, будто бы все ужасное в мире было собрано воедино, в этой комнате, в одном человеке. Его терпение было не в лучшей форме из-за нынешнего состояния. Лен прошел вперед, стаскивая с руки перчатку и засовывая ее в карман, перед тем как потянулся и просто сделал это, хватая Барри за оголенное плечо и – 

[ … ]

Барри проснулся, полу крича, полу визжа, весь испуганный, врезающийся на скорости в – 

-Оох, боже, Барри 

-Снарт?!

-А, привет. 

-Что за… Снарт?! – Это действительно был он. Барри мгновенно прижал его к ближайшей стене в комнате. Он вспотел, дыхание сбилось, все его тело трясло, а сердце встревожено стучало в груди. Барри сделал глубокий вдох, будучи более ошеломленным, чем когда-либо, – Серьезно? Что… погоди, что ты делаешь в моей квартире? – Он начал просыпаться, возвращаясь в реальность, – Что ты делаешь в моей спальне? 

-Бужжу тебя, - Аллен отчетливо почувствовал запах алкоголя в его дыхании.

-Будишь меня? – Барри отпустил парку и сделал шаг назад, и только потом осознал, что Снарт был в одежде Капитана Холода. Его мозг теперь достаточно хорошо мог оценить ситуацию, чтобы парень начал злиться. – Что ты делал в моей комнате?!

-Остынь, Барри, - он отмахнулся рукой. Его слова были слишком небрежные, и мужчина говорил скомкано,- Должн быть благодрен за пробуждеение.

-Ты разыгрываешь меня сейчас?

Мужчина рассмеялся, что больше походило на хихиканье, - Слвно разыгрываю ребенка, ага. 

-Погоди… Снарт, ты что, напился? 

-А может это ты напился, Баарри? 

-Ты, о боже, ты действительно пьяный.

-Больше нет, – однако его слова не способны были утешить парня. 

-Снарт…

-Я был пьян, когда согласился на тупую сдлку. Счас я просто… слегка опьянен. - Ответил он, надув губы, что было еле уловимо в темной комнате Барри. Он определенно был пьян. 

-Какого черта, Снарт? Нет, я серьезно. Ты, напившись, заявляешься в мою квартиру посреди ночи? На спор? – Аллен включил прикроватную лампу, и Леонард вытянул руку вперед, закрывая глаза от неожиданного света. 

-Чтобы своровать, а не чтоб будить тебя, - Снарт повел плечами, позволяя себе слегка рассмеяться, да, эта ночка выдалась ужасной. Он был настолько пьян, что взгляд был словно остекленевшим.

-Кто, черт возьми, поспорил с тобой на то, чтобы украсть что-то у меня? – Барри скрестил руки на груди, но сомневался, что выглядел особо устрашающим в пижаме. 

-У Флэша. Лиза.

Барри закатил глаза, - Ну конечно, - Не казалось, что Снарт собирался уходить, он все еще опирался на стену и выглядел немного сонно. Следующая мысль Барри заставила его сильнее разозлиться, - Снарт… Как ты сюда попал?

Он снова махнул рукой, все еще несдержанно отмахиваясь, - Не влнуйся, Лиза не в курсе, где ты жвешь, я приехал на байке. 

-Твой мотоцикл… Ты водил в нетрезвом состоянии?

-Не настлько пьян.

-О, ну да, действительно. А нечленораздельность твоих слов и это пари, и хихиканье совсем не являются показателем твоего полного опьянения, - Леонард снова засмеялся, что лишь доказало слова Барри. – Боже мой, Снарт, я думал, ты из тех людей, которые хотя бы немного осторожнее, чем – Аллен немного замялся, указывая рукой на мужчину, - это. 

-И что это длжно значть? – Его голос стал ворчливым и чутка разозленным в отличие от Барри. 

-Это означает, что обычно ты не настолько болван. Ты ведь мог убить себя.

-Мои рефлексы…

-Притуплены, когда ты пьян, точно так же как и у всех, понятно? Я знаю это, встречаю постоянно на работе, я учил химию. Если и не себя, то ты мог убить кого-то еще, - Он вышел из комнаты в коридор, хватая руку Снарта и таща за собой. 

 

[ … ]

 

-Что ты делаешь, Барри? – Наконец спросил Лен, позволяя Флэшу, который схватил его за рукав парки, вести себя по коридору. Он споткнулся, не поспевая за парнем, чем заслужил разочарованный взгляд Барри. 

-Я положу тебя спать на диване. 

-Что? – Прошипел он, пытаясь освободить свою руку, но Барри лишь закатил глаза и, толкнув Лена, заставил его сесть на диван. Факт того, что он на самом деле так легко поддался и плюхнулся на диван, никак не помогал его же аргументам в пользу вполне себе допустимого уровня трезвости. 

-Ты слишком пьян, чтобы водить. И мне все равно, что ты говоришь – я не могу спокойно вызывать такси для Капитана Холода.

Лен посмотрел на него. Это не было так, будто он расплывчато видел две версии Барри или что-то в этом роде, Лен действительно не был так пьян, но вся комната так осторожно и медленно двигалась, и… 

-Ну-к попробуй остновить меня, пацан, - Он собрался встать, так как не собирался мириться со всем тем дерьмом, что сейчас происходило. Но рука Барри на его груди с легкостью остановила Лена, после чего он заметил искры в глазах паренька, перед тем как почувствовал, что Барри обыскал каждый карман на его одежде. Аллен двигался слишком быстро, чтобы Снарт хоть что-то смог именно разглядеть, а не просто почувствовать. Но когда Лен уже сфокусировался на мальчишке, тот держал ключи прямо перед его носом. 

-Это ты получишь с утра. 

-Барри, - он сказал это зло и даже немного плаксиво, после чего потянулся вперед, чтобы забрать ключи или же врезать Барри – его кулак решит уже по пути, что будет первым – но парень исчез в мгновение ока, и Леонард замер. 

Драка со спидстером прямо сейчас стоила бы ему просто не человеческих усилий. Он заворчал и сел обратно на диван. Чем больше он находился в квартире Барри, тем каким-то образом чувствовал себя все менее трезвым. Видимо, серия рюмок, которую устроила ему Лиза ‘на удачу’ прямо перед уходом Лена, наконец, повлияла на него. Он даже не заметил, как закрыл глаза, пока что-то резко не упало на его колени, из-за чего Леонард мгновенно приподнялся, уже успев на секунду мысленно забить тревогу, а потом увидел одеяло, которое Барри только что бросил на него. 

-Хотя бы сними парку и отложи пушку, пока будешь спать. И не смей находиться в своих грязных ботинках на моем диване. 

-Они не грязные, - пожаловался он, после чего неодобрительно нахмурился на себя за подобное решение, - Ладно. Остаюсь. Всегда пожалуйста. 

Он взглянул на лицо Барри, но под светом ночных ламп парень выглядел мрачным и раздраженным. Затем он пошел на кухню, а Лен окончательно сдался – слишком устал, чтобы заботиться обо всем сейчас. Стянув с себя парку и сняв кобуру с пушкой, он бросил их к ботинкам, которые снял еще в первую очередь. 

Барри поставил перед ним стакан воды на кофейный столик. 

-Поспи немного, Снарт.

-Ты тоже, Барри, - это действительно была единственная вещь, которую он мог сказать в такой ситуации. Комната стала вращаться перед глазами еще сильнее. Выключив лампу, Барри уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Лен не смог себя остановить, – Эй, Барри? – Его голос звучал мягко, более умеренно. Он не особо-то и думал над словами. 

-Да?

-Ты как?

-В порядке, - ответ был краток, и следующее, что Лен услышал - был звук шагов, направляющихся к спальне, перед тем как захлопнулась дверь. Уже будучи одним, Снарт кивнул. Он уже слышал такой ответ раньше. И сам говорил так. Ну и ладно. Барри проснулся, крича во сне? Просто отлично. Лен много чего знал о таком превосходном состоянии. 

Он вздохнул и растянулся на диване. Спать в джинсах было чертовски неудобно. Из-за свитера он перегреется и в без того теплой квартире Барри. Где он в любом случае не должен был спать. Лен же сказал Лизе, что вернется через час. Возможно, она уже вырубилась у себя к этому моменту. Он перевернулся на бок и написал ей: “ приземлился на кровати флэша. у героев пунктик на вождение пьяным.увидимся завтра”.

Лен был не сильно удивлен, когда ответа не последовало. Он сонно моргнул и только теперь в тишине почувствовал себя по-настоящему уставшим. У Флэша была весьма уютная квартира: повсюду были кучи таких вещей как книги, какие-то файлы и прочие безделушки. Его глаза стали закрываться, но ему все еще было слишком жарко, чтобы заснуть, так что Снарт стянул с себя свитер – наденет с утра до пробуждения Барри – и также снял с себя черные штаны. Вот, другое дело. Гораздо удобнее. Он натянул на себя одеяло и заснул. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри проснулся ранним утром. Его сон был прерывистым оставшуюся часть ночи: парень то дремал, то снова просыпался, никак не засыпая глубоким сном. И к тому моменту, когда с утра в окно пробрались первые лучи солнца, Аллен уже не спал и был вымотан. Во всяком случае, он вообще спал сегодня, что уже было лучше, чем обычно. Как только прозвенел будильник, Барри выключил его и сел на кровати. Не было никакой причины снова пытаться уснуть или хотя бы просто полежать. Уж лучше встать и начать свой день пораньше. 

Он вышел из комнаты до того, как вспомнил, что у него гость. Тихий храп, доносящийся из гостиной, заставил Барри остановиться, после чего парень старался идти тише. Он почти что крался, когда проходил мимо комнаты, чтобы взглянуть на Леонарда Снарта на безопасном расстоянии и в присутствии более яркого освещения, чем глубокая ночь могла предложить несколько часов назад.

В любую другую ночь, он, возможно, посмеялся бы при появлении на своем пороге пьяного Капитана Холода, пытающегося украсть что-то из его квартиры. Это было слишком нелепо, правда. Но прошлая ночь, по меньшей мере, была неловкой. Барри внимательно смотрел на мужчину с другой стороны комнаты, замечая, что вся его одежда была разбросана на полу, одна рука вылезла из-под одеяла, расположившись на груди. На Леонарде была безрукавка с небольшим вырезом, что позволило Аллену увидеть татуировки: одна располагалась на плече, вторая на предплечье, а третья была на груди, но основная ее часть скрывалась за футболкой. 

Это было нечто. Однако Барри не особо-то и знал, что делать с этим знанием теперь, так что просто отложил информацию в дальний угол, слегка улыбаясь над мягким выражением лица Леонарда Снарта: губы слегка приоткрыты, никакой морщины между вечно хмурых бровей. Ему захотелось разбудить мужчину и подразнить его, но Барри решил, что в первую очередь будет лучше приготовить завтрак, который убедит Снарта пробыть в квартире немного подольше, дабы Аллен мог подколоть его и, по меньшей мере, узнать о том, что он собирался украсть прошлой ночью.

Кухня и гостиная по большей части были одним открытым пространством в квартире Барри. Плита была расположена у дальней стены, так что, исключая моменты, когда Аллен заглядывал в холодильник, он спокойно мог поглядывать на диван через всю комнату, наблюдая за Леонардом, который начал медленно просыпаться от звуков с кухни и запаха жарящегося бекона. Через несколько минут он услышал стон и постарался подавить свою улыбку, когда мужчина медленно моргнул, открывая глаза, но закрывая их вновь из-за яркого света во всей комнате. Прошла пара секунд, прежде чем Снарт начал подниматься с дивана, принимая сидячее положение, пробубнив “Где я, черт возьми”, что звучало довольно шатко. 

-Утра, Снарт, - Барри и не пытался подавить злорадство в его собственном голосе, получая, пожалуй, слишком много удовольствия от очевидного похмелья Капитана Холода.

-Барри?

-Кофе почти готов. 

Снарт заворчал – ему определенно было сложно открыть глаза, но он прислонил руку к лицу, так что теперь свет не казался таким ярким – но он все равно будто бы был готов выжечь Леонарду глаза. Барри сжалился по большей части по тому, что мог еще позлорадствовать. Мелькнув красной молнией, он взял коробку с лекарствами и поставил ее перед Снартом, а затем налил свежей воды в стакан на кофейном столике, возвращаясь к плите прежде, чем Снарт успел бы моргнуть. 

-Всегда пожалуйста.

Попытка Леонарда открыть глаза в этот раз была более эффективной. Он взял таблетки, пока Барри переворачивал бекон, что-то еле заметно напевая. 

Краем глаза Аллен заметил, как Леонард стал надевать свою одежду обратно, и старался не смотреть и не пялиться на уже увиденные ранее покрытые татуировками руки, прежде чем мужчина натянул свитер. До того, как Снарт надел и штаны, Барри заметил, что даже белье мужчины было черного цвета, а ноги, на удивление парня, были хорошо накачаны.  
Аллен сфокусировался на оладьях, которые он жарил, и разбил яйцо. – Надеюсь, ты не вегетарианец. 

-Ты делаешь завтрак? – Леонард остановился на полпути, потянувшись за своей паркой. 

-Я же только что сказал, что кофе, - кофе машина прозвенела, - готов. 

Он оглянулся и встретился с пристальным взглядом Леонарда, который поначалу сомневался, однако затем выпрямился и медленно прошел по кухне. На нем снова были ботинки, но Лен даже не потрудился их зашнуровать. – Знаешь, - протянул мужчина, - большинство людей не готовят для как бы воров. 

Барри пожал плечами, - Ну и что в этом веселого? К тому же, ты вчера был довольно паршивым вором.

Снарт резко взглянул на парня, - Кое-что отвлекло меня.

Аллен шумно выдохнул и поставил сковородку, полную оладий, на подставку, игнорируя комментарий и возвращаясь обратно к яйцам на плите. – Надеюсь, омлет тебя устроит, - он мог чувствовать внимательный взгляд Снара на своей спине, - И возьми кофе: чашки в шкафу над кофеваркой. 

Барри немного расслабился, когда Леонард сдвинулся с места за кофе. Парень взял тарелки и равномерно разложил готовый омлет, затем ставя завтрак на стол, где уже были бекон и оладьи. Он почти забыл взять кофе. Барри уже встал, дабы взять его, но Леонард поставил перед ним чашку, до того как сел сам. 

-Спасибо.

-И тебе. За завтрак, - холодно, но искренне сказал Леонард, чему Аллен даже обрадовался.

-Как похмелье? – Его голос был немного радостным, а Снарт на секунду остановился, одарив парня раздраженным взглядом, и пододвинул тарелку с беконом поближе к себе. – Плохо, да?

-Бывало и хуже, - коротко сказал он в ответ. 

-Ты никогда не напивался до отключки, так? Все еще помню твои неудачные попытки украсть…

-Я не скажу тебе, за чем я пришел.

-Да ладно тебе!

Леонард фыркнул и приступил к завтраку. Барри сел обратно и последовал его примеру. Это было на удивление легко просто сидеть так несколько минут, прежде чем они закончили с едой. Они не спеша пили кофе еще немного дольше, и Аллен стал задаваться вопросом, что же можно сказать, когда завтракаешь со своим заклятым врагом в своей квартире и пытаешься разузнать, что он счел достойным украсть из квартиры. 

-Знаешь, это напомнило мне,- это было отчасти бессмысленно и нелогично, когда они даже не начинали разговор, но Снарт все же поднял на него свой взгляд, - Как ты все-таки узнал, где я живу? Я переехал только в этом месяце. 

Леонард чутка отодвинул кружку от лица, показывая немного больше своей обычной ухмылки и вопросительно изгибая бровь. – Ты действительно не подумал о том, что я слежу за Алым Спидстером, Барри?

-Я… Погоди, ты и мой номер телефона знаешь? И где я беру еду, и…

-Ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ?

-Но черт, - Хотелось бы ему иметь про запас более хороший аргумент, чем ’черт’, однако его мозг все еще не до конца проснулся, так что не был способен придумать что-то получше. 

-Ты можешь отследить мою пушку, не так ли?

-И?

-И установления местонахождения работает в обе стороны. Или ты не находил меня ‘чисто случайно’ в S’n’S пару раз, а? – Он отпил немного кофе с не сходящей с его лица холодной и довольной ухмылкой, которая будто бы говорила ‘ну и вот’.

-Я… ладно. Но я не слежу за тобой до такой степени.

-Просто смирись с этим. 

Барри вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула,- Мне пора собираться на работу, - он намекнул на ключи Леонарда на тумбочке. 

Лен кивнул и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы забрать оставшиеся вещи, - Спасибо за завтрак. 

-Не проблема. Спасибо, что не украл ничего. Но я серьезно - не напивайся так. Я не знаю, какого черта ты возомнил себе, но это действительно опасно. И не только для тебя. 

Леонард внимательно смотрел на него одну долгую секунду, а затем ответил, - Ладно, Барри, я не буду водить, когда сильно напьюсь. Но лишь потому что ты не сжег бекон. 

-Я не шучу.

-Как и я.

Барри устало вздохнул, - Ладно. 

Снарт убрал свою пушку в кобуру и был готов уходить, направившись к двери. Он остановился, положив руку на ручку двери, и обернулся на Барри, который остановился позади и оперся о стену. 

-И спасибо за… - Леонард кивнул на диван, - гостеприимство. 

Барри улыбнулся, - Не за что. 

Он все еще не ушел, что-то еще вдруг захотелось сказать, - Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится… Я понимаю все это дело с кошмарами, и я все равно не так много сплю. Я напишу сообщение, чтобы у тебя был мой номер. 

Барри удивленно моргнул, задумываясь о том, почему его сердце так резко застучало. И что Снарт предлагал ему… поговорить? Побыть с ним? Он не был уверен в этом, парень просто смутился и, может, что-то еще, но это все, что он мог ответить осторожно холодному Леонарду, чтобы это не выглядело особо недоброжелательно, - Я запомню. 

Решительно кивнув, мужчина ушел. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри не спал всю неделю. 

Зум каждый раз появлялся перед глазами, как только он пытался заснуть. Теперь без Пэтти, которая была с ним большинство ночей, все становилось хуже. Барри даже не осознавал, что присутствие кого-то рядом с ним, в его кровати имело такое большое значение. Это помогло ему вернуться ко сну после первого кошмара и, возможно, даже держать некоторых из них на расстоянии. Но теперь он направлялся в свою комнату один, возвращаясь к тому, как все было в первые две недели после атаки Зума, исцеления спины, обретения скорости, победы над Гроддом. Гродд порой тоже появлялся в некоторых из этих кошмарах наряду с Эобардом и сингулярностью. По крайней мере, они не постоянно присутствовали в его снах. Но Зум всегда был здесь, и он никогда не уходил.

Даже один из его коллег на работе отметил, что Барри выглядит просто ужасно, и капитан Сингх поинтересовался, высыпается ли он. Темные круги под глазами не могли лгать. Джо, Айрис. Они больше не спрашивали об этом, лишь бросали на него обеспокоенные взгляды. По крайней мере, он уже съехал от Джо, и теперь мужчина не должен был просыпаться по ночам от криков Барри. Кейтлин и Циско так же по-своему комментировали происходящее, но Барри положил этому конец. Не было хоть чего-нибудь, что они могли бы сделать – даже таблетки не работали, учитывая его метаболизм – так что не о чем здесь было говорить. 

Он попытался вспомнить последний раз, когда ему на самом деле удалось прилично поспать. Не прекрасно, не хорошо, хотя бы немного. Это не было забавной шуткой судьбы, когда все, о чем он мог думать, были Пэтти и Леонард Снарт. Двое, которые были совершенно разными личностями. Пэтти, которая в первое время притворялась, будто не замечала или не беспокоилась о кошмарах, которая просто клала свою руку ему на плечо или приносила стакан воды, когда он будил ее, но научилась больше не спрашивать. Она научилась просто тянуться к нему каждую ночь, когда Барри начинал кричать, касаться его плеча, бедра или ноги в качестве простого напоминания, что он был не один. Что он был в безопасности. 

И затем прошлая неделя с Леонардом в его квартире, когда Барри, по крайней мере, смог немного подремать той ночью, а затем проснулся с достаточной энергией, чтобы приготовить завтрак и даже немного посмеяться, улыбнуться над чем-то, что не было принудительным, даже несмотря на похрапывание Снарта и его раздраженные взгляды. 

Но Пэтти больше не было здесь, а Снарт был… Снартом. Так что Барри отправился в очередную бессонную ночь и закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить все что угодно, помимо синих молний 

 

[ … ]

 

Затем последовали три бессонные ночи. Барри был вымотан и походил на зомби, просыпаясь в три часа ночи, чувствуя себя сломленным, не способным сделать хоть что-то, кроме как разрыдаться от собственной усталости, когда он сдался и позвонил Снарту. 

 

[ … ]

 

Не сказать, что Леонард бодрствовал, но он определенно и не спал тоже. Мужчина допоздна исследовал открытие галереи, и не успел еще погрузиться в глубокий сон, когда зазвонил телефон. 

Лен был полусонным, и это заняло у него немного времени, чтобы дотянуться до телефона, от которого раздался второй звонок. Обычно звонки посреди ночи означали чрезвычайные ситуации. Он отчасти расслабился, когда увидел контакт – БА(Ф).

-Добрый вечер, - сказал он, почесав кончик носа и пару раз быстро моргнув, избавляясь от остатка сна. 

-Э-эм, Леонард, это Барри…

-Я в курсе, - и по голосу парня было отчетливо слышно, что он действительно звонил из-за свежего кошмара, а не по каким-то делам Флэша. Лен до сих пор не был до конца уверен, что сподвигло его на такое предложение, за исключением той доброты, которую показал ему Барри с утра и к которой он не привык: парнишка принес одеяло, беспокоился о его самочувствии, даже сделал завтрак, приготовил кофе и дал пару таблеток. Он сказал себе, что это не была симпатия или сочувствие из-за бессонных ночей, не внезапно пробужденные чувства, видя Барри в слезах посреди ночи. Он просто уравновесил чашу весов. 

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Барри снова заговорил. Это было нормально для Лена – он был терпелив. – Я… Не мог бы ты… Это глупо, прости, я просто не мог заснуть, подумал, что это могло бы помочь, но я не…

Его голос звучал отстраненно и был немного тоньше по телефону, чем в реальной жизни. – Что нужно, Барри? 

-Ничего, прости, я…

-Я спросил, не для того чтобы ты повесил трубку. Как мне помочь? 

Последовала глубокая пауза, и голос Барри стал еще более тихим и дрожащим – он что, плакал? – когда, наконец, заговорил, - Это так глупо, но мне спится лучше… вместе с кем-то рядом. Даже если в соседней комнате или…

Оу. Он звонил не за разговором, чтобы его кто-то выслушал. Но Лен понимал это – спокойствие, когда у тебя есть кто-то рядом, кто не будет задавать лишних вопросов или осуждать. Даже если ему и не следовало бы этого делать, Леонард все равно сказал, уже свесив ноги с кровати. - Я приеду.

-Правда? – В его словах появились отголоски слабой надежды. Это было уже чересчур. Ему действительно не нужно было, чтобы Флэш видел эту сторону его личности, но, опять же, его защитные инстинкты были по максимуму активны в тот момент, а Лен не был таким человеком, который боролся со своими собственными инстинктами. 

-Скоро буду. 

Затем последовал облегченный выдох с другой стороны телефонной трубки и тихое ‘спасибо’, после чего связь была прервана, а Лен не мог заставить себя жалеть по поводу своего выбора. Он оделся и, немного подумав, решил, что не надо брать каких-либо вещей с собой, после чего поехал на машине вместо мотоцикла на этот раз – так теплее в это время суток. Да и к тому же в любом случае на его пути не было никаких пробок, потому он и доехал быстрее, чем обычно. В этот раз Лен на самом деле позвонил, вместо того чтобы вламываться в дом, и постучал в дверь вместо того, чтобы вскрыть замок. 

Одетый в пижаму – фланелевые штаны и голубая футболка – Барри открыл дверь. Его волосы были взъерошены, а по глазам явно видно, что он нервничал. Лен мог это разглядеть в тусклом свете ламп в коридоре, где они стояли. За спиной Аллена во всей остальной квартире было темно. –Привет, - тихо сказал он, позволяя Леонарду войти в квартиру. На этот раз Лен снял свою обувь, и это были не походные сапоги как в прошлый раз. – Спасибо, что пришел. 

-Я ведь и предложил, - ответил Леонард, будто это было так просто, потому что так и было. Он никогда не предлагал что-то впустую.

Барри кивнул,что Лен едва ли мог разглядеть в темноте, и пошел к себе в комнату, а Снарт не был уверен, что еще ему делать, кроме как последовать за ним. Аллен сел на край своей кровати и прикусил губу, что Лен мог видеть при небольшом свете, проникавшем в спальню через окно, и осознал – Барри не скажет ничего, предоставляя выбор Леонарду: развернуться и развалиться на диване, сесть на полу, опереться у стены и поговорить. Но что Барри не говорил – это то, что он нуждался в ком-то рядом с ним.

Лен не был точно уверен, что ему со всем этим делать. Казалось, что Аллен не был в состоянии говорить с ним, не хотел открываться ему, если даже парню явно нужно было поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. В плохо освещенной комнате Лен мог разглядеть лишь нижнюю часть лица Барри, но, если света было бы немного больше, мужчина увидел бы упрямое выражение лица парня, будто он был готов к вызову. Леонард мог только представить себе, как легко Аллен уже мог бы прогнать его на диван (или куда подальше), если тот начнет задавать вопросы, а Лен просто… не хотел затевать спора или драки. Не насчет этого. Не когда он уже был здесь, а это ведь это середина чертовой ночи. Лен вздохнул и опустил вниз скрещенные на груди руки – в такой позе он стоял, пока опирался на стену в дверном проеме – после чего подошел и сел рядом с Барри.

Это было странно. Вся ситуация была странной. Он знал это. Он знал, что Барри тоже обязан был это знать. Но, возможно, все не будет так странно, если они не будут об этом говорить.

-Ты собираешься лечь, немного отдохнуть? – Решился сказать Лен после нескольких минут, проведенных в тишине, лишь слыша ровное дыхание Барри рядом с ним. 

-М? О… да, - Аллен был более или менее в сонном состоянии. Снарт заметил, как Барри краем глаза посмотрел на него – пока глаза парня все еще были направлены в темноту, Лен внимательно смотрел на его еле различимые в темноте черты лица, потому что почему бы и нет? – перед тем как тот полностью забрался на кровать, разлегся и натянул одеяло до своей талии, устремив взгляд в потолок. – Что насчет тебя?

Это был действительно хороший вопрос, хотя Лен предпочел бы молчаливую тишину. Кровать Барри была достаточно велика для двоих, королевский размер, хотя если бы Аллен был еще немного повыше, то ему уже не было бы удобно на ней лежать. Лен не был готов просто лечь на кровать рядом с Флэшем да обнять его, чтобы уснуть, вне зависимости от того, что и все равно уже был тут. Поэтому он лишь немного подвинулся, вместо того чтобы сесть у изголовья кровати, положил ноги на кровать и согнул колени. Он был только в шаге от Барри, но и этого было уже достаточно. 

-Я не надолго останусь, - все, что решил он, и это казалось более чем достаточным для другого, который шумно выдохнул и сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы лежать на своей стороне, отворачиваясь. Лен позволил векам ненадолго опуститься на несколько минут, услышал, как Барри ворочается, чтобы устроится поудобнее, и задремал.

[ … ]

 

Ночью Барри беспокойно метнулся в кровати, немного поворачиваясь, но почувствовал прохладные прикосновение рук, одна из которых поглаживала его волосы, как только он стал тревожным во сне, что заставило Барри успокоиться, и он придвинулся ближе к источнику прохлады, расслабляясь и возвращаясь к спокойному сну. 

 

[ … ]

 

Ночью почти уже спящий Лен стал чувствовать неудобство от своего положения – некоторые части тела начали затекать, так что он лег на кровати, немного приходя в сознание и вспоминая, где он находился. Но мужчина почти сразу вновь погрузился в сон, опуская руку на волосы Барри, когда тот стал встревоженным, поглаживая его голову, пока он не успокоился снова. Так делала мать Лена, когда он был еще очень маленьким.

 

[ … ]

 

Лен проснулся с растяжением мышц на своей шее. Он был на своей половине кровати, спя на половине подушки, полностью одетый, и его рука лежала на плече Барри. Его кожа была теплой под прикосновением Лена. У него это заняло немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, убирать руку обратно, сгибая ее в локте, осмотреть комнату, часто моргая и привыкая к утреннему свету. Он на самом деле не планировал засыпать, но так же Леонард и не планировал других исходов этой ночи. Как только он стал двигаться, чтобы сесть на кровати, потирая застывшую шею, Барри стал шевелиться позади него.

-Леонард? – Его голос был еще сонным. 

-Бартоломью? – Ответил он, изгибая бровь, что Барри не видел, так как Лен отвернулся от него в другую сторону, свесив ноги с кровати. 

-Я просто… ты все еще здесь.

-Это проблема, Алый? – Протянул Лен, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него, но – 

-Нет! Нет, я просто… не ожидал этого,- Барри начал поднимать руку, но на полпути остановился и опустил ее обратно на кровать. Одеяло запуталось в его ногах. – Спасибо тебе за, эм… ты не должен был этого делать и… это много для меня значит. – Он почесал затылок, а Лен отвернулся. Барри сейчас был слишком открыт, слишком искренен. 

-Тебе было нужно это.

-Я твой должник.

Покачав головой, Лен повернулся к Барри, но не для того чтобы отказать подобному предложению от Флэша. Ведь парень действительно многое мог сделать, чтобы отдать свой долг, дело в том … – Я вломился в твою квартиру и спал на твоем диване. Мы в расчете. 

Затем он встал и направился к двери, не планируя оставаться на завтрак во второй раз или дожидаться момента, когда Барри заведет свою пластинку по поводу добра внутри Снарта или чего-либо еще. Но позади него Аллен начинал вставать с кровати – 

-Эй, погоди секунду – 

-Что? – Он сказал это резко и громко, поражаясь своего внезапного гнева, что заставило Барри отступить на шаг назад. Это казалось таким неправильным в такой обстановке: утренние лучи солнца ярко освещали комнату, Барри выглядел взлохмаченным, но таким отдохнувшим, худым и красивым, открытым перед ним. Лен действительно не должен был знать, как он выглядит в постели по утрам, и теперь это кощунственное знание наматывалось спиралью вокруг его горла и заставляло выплеснуть гнев. 

Барри открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но остановился и сомкнул губы обратно, сделал глубокий вдох, снова посмотрел на Лена. Снарт переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти в себе силы, чтобы уйти.

-Это лучший сон, который у меня был за… долгое время. Очень долгое время. 

-Ты говоришь, что хочешь сделать это постоянным? 

Глаза Барри расширились, - Ты бы мог рассмотреть это?

Лен чувствовал себя подобно льду. Он знал, что это плохая идея. Под покровом ночи сумасшедшие идеи чувствуются нормальными, приемлемыми – темнота ночи затуманивает границы странности с нормальностью. А по утром суровый свет показывает все, как есть. – Это опасная идея для нас, Барри. 

-Верно. Да, ты, конечно прав. Я –

-Если станет хуже, - ему надо прекратить разговаривать, действительно остановиться и не говорить, – Я приду. 

Барри резко поднял на него взгляд, и Лен не стал ждать того, чего бы ни собирался сказать парень, проходя к выходу из квартиры, обуваясь. Барри молчаливо проводил все его движения внимательным взглядом, пока Леонард не ушел. 

 

[ … ]

Барри держался тринадцать дней. 

Он пробовал иные решения. Когда Кейтлин тонко намекнула о его сне и напряженности, он пересилил себя, чтобы поговорить с ней о кошмарах, бессоннице, ночах, которые он провел смотря в потолок. Она обняла его, предложила свою поддержку, предложила обсудить все. Но той же ночью Барри вновь смотрел в потолок без сил уснуть, чувствуя себя пойманным в ловушку. В департаменте полиции были необходимые ресурсы, а также люди, с которыми он мог поговорить, но что Барри мог им сказать, как объяснить все? Ему не нужно было обходить и эту проблему, впуская в свою жизнь еще больше лжи. Барри просто нужно было остановить Зума. 

Но на двенадцатый день это стало невыносимо. Очередной мета с Земли-2, очередная закрытая брешь, очередное сообщение от Зума, говорящее ему стать быстрее или он заставитБарри стать быстрее. Мета с Земли-2 был мертв – несчастный случай. И Барри думал о других – Атомный Крушитель, Мультиплекс, Пластик - и об их лицах, которые также посещали его кошмары. Джо спросил, был ли он в порядке, прежде чем отпустить домой. Но Барри знал, что его приемный отец был в курсе, что Джо уже слышал о кошмарах так много раз, когда они жили под одной крышей, прежде чем Аллен съехал, потому что парню нужно было отдалить себя ото всех, от всего, по крайней мере, до…  
Он больше не был уверен до чего. Кошмары только ухудшились после отъезда Пэтти, и теперь Аллен был действительно один.

Барри не спал всю ночь. Он правда пытался какое-то время, но ничего не вышло. Вместо продолжения попыток парень оббежал весь город. И лишь благодаря своей силе воли Барри смог заставить себя пойти на работу следующим днем, снова зарабатывая обеспокоенный взгляд капитана, когда неумело уронил стопку папок, и еще раз, когда он поднялся к Аллену, чтобы вернуть доклад, и увидел, как парень отчищает стол от чего-то недавно пролитого. Барри едва ли удавалось держать себя в руках, но он все равно натянул улыбку и поблагодарил капитана за возвращения файла. То, что ему на самом деле было плевать на разлитый образец, говорило достаточно о том, насколько ему было плохо. Аллен задавался вопросом, что случится, если он будет таким же неуклюжим, когда нужно будет остановить преступников, сражаться с мета-людьми. Попадет ли он в ловушку, облажается ли? 

И после этой ночи, Барри проснулся крича. 

 

[ … ]

 

Лен начинала просыпаться от звонка посреди ночи, уже включив в голове тревогу, но затем увидел, от кого шел звонок. Он посмотрел на экран и вздохнул. Блять. 

-Барри, - ответил он на звонок. 

-Привет, - его голос звучал хрипло, - Я… послушай, я знаю, что ты не хочешь, что это не – 

-Все нормально,- нет, даже ни чуточку не нормально. Часть его задавалась вопросом, почему Барри просто не мог нанять кого-нибудь, кто бы спал рядом с ним, хотя на его зарплату вряд ли так получилось бы. Но у парня есть друзья, разве нет? – Я скоро буду.

-Спасиб – 

Лен сбросил звонок. В его распоряжении было две недели, чтобы подумать о странных ночах, проведенных в квартире Барри Аллена. В это время он успел посетить Кистоун, провернуть небольшую работу, и ему почти удалось подавить интимные знания о плохих ночах Барри. Но в его голове это все равно не обретало никакого смысла – как Капитан Холод позволил себе закончить в кровати Флэша, как он стал спасительным ночным звонком для Барри, это просто не укладывалось в его голове. Ему и без такого было непросто забыть это, подавить все мысли, как тут все вернулось. 

Но все равно Лен встал с кровати и приехал в рекордное время. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри завернулся в одеяло, накидывая его на свои плечи, и уселся на полу в коридоре возле входной двери, ожидая прихода Снарта. Он уже успел написать ему код к зданию, чтобы мужчина мог спокойно пройти мимо бесплатной охраны. Барри на самом деле не хотел возвращаться в свою комнату прямо сейчас, не после… ему было гораздо легче оставаться в реальности. Спящим он чувствовал себя беспомощным, прямо как в ту ночь в борьбе против Зума, который пронес его по самым значимым местам для Барри, который только мог лишь ждать своей смерти. В своем сне единственное, что он мог делать – ожидать смерти и…

Барри глубоко вздохнул и вытер слезы со своих щек. Все, что он хотел – защитить людей, которых любил. Почему это было так тяжело? Со всеми этим мета с Земли-2, с Гарри и ЭобардомТоуном, с Зумом. Аллен мог чувствовать, как все вещи все сильнее и сильнее выходили из-под контроля. По крайней мере, Пэтти и его отец были далеко отсюда, и Линда уехала в Кост Сити. Джо и Айрис, Кейтлин и Циско – все еще так много дорогих людей оставалось рядом, но – 

Мысли прервал стук в дверь. Барри дернулся от неожиданности и, подскочив на ноги, открыл дверь, стараясь выглядеть не слишком взволнованным, не слишком облегченным, будто полагался на Снарта так сильно, хотя так и было на самом деле. 

Леонард Снарт.

Леонард выглядел уставшим, и Барри почувствовал свою вину в этом, зная, что разбудил другого человека посреди ночи. Но он был в отчаянии. Аллен был готов многое отдать взамен, так много, как мог, на самом деле. – Спасибо тебе за….

-Выглядишь дерьмово.

Снарт вошел в темную квартиру, и Барри, вздохнув, закрыл за ним дверь. 

-У тебя пунктик на размышления в темноте, Барри?

-А? Ох, я просто и так знаю всю квартиру. Я полагаю… вот, - он мелькнул в коридоре и включил свет, заставляя их обоих поморщиться от яркого света. – Лучше?

Леонард внимательно изучил его лицо, и чтобы он там ни разглядел, Лен, видимо, смирился с этим.

-Извини, что прошу, - И Барри действительно сожалел, даже зная, что эти слова никак не помогали. – Я...

-Мой должник? – Мужчина на секунду стал выглядеть довольным, - Просто тащи свою задницу в кровать, мы можем поговорить и с утра. 

Аллен сначала колебался, но затем кивнул, неожиданно чувствуя себя глупо с накинутым на плечи одеялом. Но Лен все равно последовал за ним, стаскивая с себя кожаную куртку, когда зашел в комнату Барри и повесил ее на вешалку. Парень нырнул обратно в кровать, и в этот раз без жалоб Леонард лёг на кровать и растянулся на ней, лежа поверх сложенного пополам покрывала и все еще одетый. Он выключил лампу, которую ранее включил Аллен.

Барри мог только представлять себе, насколько это было неловко для него, и парень все еще не мог выяснить, почему Лен вообще приходил. За исключением того, если в мужчине было больше щедрости, чем он хотел бы признавать. Больше жалости, может. 

-Тебе... может дать пижаму? У меня и запасное одеяло есть.

-И так сойдет. 

-Ну правда, это, - Барри потянулся, чтобы почесать затылок, чего все равно не было особо видно в темноте, - Тебе, по крайней мере, должно быть удобно.

Он услышал вздох Лена рядом с собой. – Почему я?

Барри шевелил губами с минуту, но не издал ни единого звука. Парень не ожидал такого неожиданного вопроса, хотя все он имел место быть. Он приподнялся, обвивая руки вокруг своих колен. – Ты уже знаешь мой секрет. Но ты не… Я не могу попросить кого-то, кого знаю. У Кейтлин есть Джей, Айрис и Джо – семья, и это… - он сморщил нос, - не вариант. А Циско… он проходит через куда более многое, чем должен был, и я не знаю, как помочь. Поэтому все, что я могу это просто не вмешиваться. – Барри почувствовал, как позади него Леонард тоже сел, увидел его силуэт в ночи, различая основные черты в городском свете, проникающем в комнату через окно. Аллен глянул на него, после чего опустил голову на свои руки. – И ты не тот, кого Зум станет использовать против меня. 

На очень долгий момент тишина затянулось, а затем, - Ладно.

-Ладно?

-Ладно. Дай мне пижамные штаны.

Барри потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, а затем он на своей невероятной скорости вылез из кровати и вернулся, протягивая одежду мужчине. Лен поднялся с кровати и, сняв с себя свитер, переодел штаны. 

-Попробуй уснуть.

-Ты тоже, - он хотел поблагодарить Леонарда, еще раз извиниться перед ним, но каждый раз Лен перебивал его, когда бы он ни пытался сказать это. По этому Барри просто лег на подушку и сделал то, что сказал Лен. Попытался заснуть.

 

[ … ]

 

Лену удалось уснуть, но не достаточно крепко, так что мужчина находился на грани сна и реальности. Барри скулил во сне, и Лен уже хотел разбудить его, но он знал, что пока все не стало хуже, было намного лучше позволить ему поспать – очевидно, что ему нужно было это. И у Аллена было больше шансов забыть свои сны, если он не будет постоянно находиться между сном и реальностью. Лену никогда не спал на боку, если мог контролировать это. Он всегда просыпался с болью в шее, когда так получалось, так что мужчина всегда засыпал, лежа на спине. Барри же спал на животе. Даже когда он начинал вертеться, то все равно в итоге возвращался к той же позе. Видимо, по большей части его что-то расстраивало во сне, и он крутился, пытаясь избежать этого.

Лен и не думал узнавать все эти моменты о Барри Аллене. Знать его телефонный номер, адрес, друзей было нормально и безопасно. А все это смывало тонкую грань, и Леонард не знал, как это обратно исправить. 

Барри вновь заскулил и отвлек его от размышлений. Лен предварительно потянул к нему руку, а затем положил ее на голову парня, слегка перебирая пальцами его волосы. Мужчина был почти что во сне, когда делал так в прошлый раз, и теперь не имел никаких оправданий, но Барри успокаивался от этого движения, к тому же Лен сам находил это в какой-то степени расслабляющим. Да будет так.

 

[ … ]

 

Он проснулся с Барри, лежащим под его боком. Парень все еще спал, и рука Лена по большей части под ним, так что Аллен использовал ее в качестве подушки. Должно быть, это онемение и разбудило Леонарда. Это на пару с физическим контактом – Лен не привык обниматься с людьми, пока спал, да и вообще. Соприкосновения являлись тем, чего он избегал. 

Это уже перерастало в проблему. Лен не был особо уверен, каким именно типом проблемы или насколько большой она была, но делать одну кровать на двоих вместе с Барри Алленом было ошибкой. И он сказал именно так, потому что знал это. Лен знал, что не собирался игнорировать ночные звонки от Барри, когда тот нуждался в нем. Это было единственной вещью, которую Леонарду не нравилось признавать – когда его просили, практически надавливали, он почти всегда сдавался перед тем, кто действительно нуждался в нем. Таких людей было немного, но они были. И это было не о том, чтобы быть добрым. Это было о том, чтобы не быть куском дерьма и ответить ‘нет’ нуждающемуся. Все это напоминало ему о своем детстве, когда помощь никогда не приходила, когда он не желал оставлять кого-то в беде, но порой приходилось. Это было именно тем, что позволило ему пережить все то время, он закалил себя, потому что должен был.

Но Барри уже был вполне себе взрослым, довольно закаленным и все равно не в силах это вынести. Лен не мог винить его за это, но он мог помочь Барри достаточно выспаться или хоть как-то поспать, видимо.

Он начал двигать своей онемевшей рукой, пытаясь вернуть чувства пальцам, и обнаружил, что они касались Барри. 

Это действительно перерастало в проблему по многим причинам.

Он убрал руку из-под парня, и Барри тихо проворчал, а затем моргнул, открывая глаза. – Утро?

-Да, Барри, уже утро.

Они были ближе друг к другу, чем должны были бы, и после нескольких секунд сонного моргания, что было совершенно не очаровательно, кажется, Барри тоже это осознал и отодвинулся, принимая сидячее положение на кровати. – Черт, извини. Я, должно быть, вертелся во сне.

-Так и было. Все нормально. Ты спал, и это важно. 

-А ты? Ты спал?

Лен утвердительно кивнул, - Подремал, выспался.

Барри запустил руку в свои запутанные волосы, - Ты сказал… что с утра поговорим?

Он и не думал ночью, что Аллен с утра вспомнит о его словах. Лен закатил глаза и встал с кровати, собирая свою одежду с пола. – Мне нужно сначала сходить в ванную и выпить кофе, прежде чем говорить о чем-либо, Барри. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри включил кофеварку и начал готовить бекон. Барри чувствовал себя так, будто готовил завтрак после дружеской встречи, что на самом деле не являлось ею. Он вообще не был уверен, что это вообще было, помимо того что это было той вещью, которая позволяла ему пережить ночь без рыданий или криков. И Барри не хотел упускать это теперь, когда только нашел решение проблемы, нуждаясь хотя бы в одной нормальной ночи в две недели, чтобы на самом деле отдохнуть. В обратном случае, он был просто бесполезен для кого-либо.

-Пахнет приятно.

Барри обернулся через плечо и поймал себя на том, что мягко улыбался. Он в мгновение оделся еще до того, как приступил к готовке, чувствуя себя более собранным, когда был на ногах и чем-то занимался, более бодрым даже рядом с Леонардом, который теперь был в той же самой одежде, что пришел ночью. 

Не такие уж и плохие ночные встречи, в какой-то мере. 

-Кофе будет готово через минуту.

-Работаешь сегодня?

-Лишь немного, - Барри махнул рукой, - Займет лишь несколько секунд, чтобы добраться.

-Должно быть удобно. 

Он пожал плечами, - Я все равно умудряюсь опаздывать. И еще чаще исчезаю посреди рабочего дня, чтобы бороться с преступностью.

Леонард усмехнулся, наливая себе кофе, как только оно было готово. – Ты более бодрый этим утром.

-Я на самом деле поспал.

-Верно, - сказал Лен и отпил своего кофе.

-Итак, - сказал Барри, поворачиваясь лицом к мужчине и опираясь на тумбу. Он не был уверен, что Снарт собирался попросить взамен, но он хотел получить подтверждение того, что вернет ему этот должок. По крайней мере, Барри хотел знать это до того, как Лен уйдет из квартиры как в прошлый раз. 

-Поделись со мной, пацан. Насколько все плохо?

Барри опустил взгляд. Не было причин для лжи, не Снарту. – Довольно плохо. Я просто не сплю. Не спал. Прошлая ночь была первой за последние две недели, когда я проспал больше двух часов непрерывного спокойного сна. 

-Две недели назад – это когда ты звонил мне в прошлый раз.

 

Барри запнулся, поднял взгляд на Лена и стыдливо отвернулся. – Ага.

-А до этого?

На самом деле не так давно Барри было так просто открываться перед людьми и быть честным с ними. Но теперь он уже не был уверен, с каких пор это стало таким сложным. – За прошедшие несколько месяцев мне удавалось спать всю ночь лишь тогда, когда рядом был ты. Ты или…

-Или?

-Пэтти, моя бывшая, - он прикусил нижнюю губу

Леонард кивнул так, будто обдумывал полученную информацию. – Значит, так не только со мной?

Его сердце сжалось. Он не хотел какой-то другой замены, не в том случае, если он мог убедить Лена, - Я просыпался с криками посреди ночи и рядом с Пэтти, я просто… Это происходило не каждую ночь. И мне помогает то, что ты… знаешь, - ведь Пэтти даже не знала его секрета. 

Леонард кивнул и отпил кофе, - Но ты не спишь с кем-то еще? 

Барри налил себе немного кофе, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять помимо разговора. Еда уже начинала остывать, но это сейчас было совсем не важно. – Как видишь. 

-И тебе нужно столько же сна, сколько нормальному человеку?

-Эм, не совсем. Я могу обходиться без сна подольше других людей, растягивая полученную во время сна энергию, однако мне все еще нужно хоть немного спать для этого. 

-Как много раз тебе нужно спать в неделю?

По правде говоря, Барри никогда не вычислял этого. Кейтлин, возможно, и делала подобные вычисления, но не он. – К третьему дню без сна я действительно начинаю чувствовать недосып. Но не то чтобы я совсем не замечаю этого, когда не сплю. 

Он отпил кофе, наслаждаясь вкусом. 

-Каждый третий день.

-Мм? - Барри резко поднял взгляд на Леонарда. 

-Тебе нужно, чтобы я приходил каждый третий день? 

От шока Барри чуть не уронил кружку, вовремя подхватывая ее. –Это… Я не могу, я не могу просить так много, Леонард. Я просто… если вот, например, раз в десять дней или двенадцать. Тогда я соглашусь. 

Леонард вздохнул и резко поднял взгляд на Барри, удерживая на нем пристальный взгляд, и парень чувствовал, будто бы его оценивали, тщательно рассматривали. – Каждые три дня, если только у тебя нет кого-то еще для таких смен. 

Барри отрывисто покачал головой, и мужчина утвердительно кивнул, ведь именно такого ответа он и ожидал. – Чт… Что ты хочешь взамен? – Его горло пересохло, и парень отпил немного кофе. Леонард Снарт не предлагал ему каждую третью ночь из своей жизни в ближайшем будущем за просто так. 

-Я еще подумаю. 

-Ты действительно собираешься это сделать? – Аллен все никак не мог поверить в то, что сейчас происходило. 

-Этому городу нужен Флэш. Флэшу нужно спать. И спать здесь – не великая нагрузка, - было ясно, что он пытался приуменьшить значение всего этого, особенно, когда Леонард добавил, - И ты должен мне.

Барри кивнул с широко открытыми глазами, а Лен допил свой кофе. – Хорошо. Увидимся через пару дней. 

И он ушел, так и не притронувшись к завтраку, но Барри в первые за долгое время чувствовал себя легче.

 

[ … ]

 

Лен предоставил краткое объяснение данной ситуации Лизе, которая умудрилась в одно и то же время хорошенько посмеяться над братом, подразнить его, выглядеть обеспокоенной, и попыталась вытянуть из Лена больше информации.

-Ни слова Мику. 

-Конечно, Ленни, - она закатила глаза, - Так ты трахаешься с ним?

-Б – Флэш? – Лиза сверкнула глазами, давая понять, что заметила, как брат чуть не оговорился, - Нет.

-Хмм, ты пожалеешь об этом.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и постучал пальцами по столу, думая о том, что Барри упоминал сегодня утром. Его бывшую по имени Пэтти. – Я уже. 

 

[ … ]

 

На третий день Барри уже чувствовал себя вымотанным, но не так ужасно, как это было раньше. Он даже был в какой-то степени энергичным. То небольшое количество часов сна, которые Барри получил за предыдущие ночи, помогали ему. Силы Аллена позволяли ему будто бы удлинять время, если он не находился в глубоком сне, создавая себе иллюзию того, что отдыхал дольше, чем это было на самом деле. Кейтлин как-то говорила ему раньше, что этот способ не был надежным, что его тело все еще нуждалось в нормальном количестве сна. Но это действительно помогало Барри чувствовать себя лучше. Временами бессонница была гораздо хуже, чем кошмары. По крайней мере, когда у Аллена были кошмары, он мог спать. Но бывали ночи вовсе без сна, когда Барри буквально наяву представлял себе все то, что ему снилось. Ложные грезы продолжались до тех пор, пока он не поднимался с кровати и не начинал бежать. Такие ночи, пожалуй, и были самыми худшими среди всех. 

Барри заканчивал круг, когда Лен написал ему, спрашивая о времени, к которому ему прийти. 

‘Я закончу бегать к десяти, и в идеале я пытаюсь заснуть к полуночи’.

Лен не ответил, но ровно в половину двенадцатого ночи послышался стук в дверь, и Барри впустил его с неуверенной улыбкой на лице. Это был первый раз, когда Лен появился в его квартире, а Барри еще не надел свою пижаму. И в этот раз Леонард прихватил сумку. 

-Привет.

-Барри.

Лен вошел в квартиру и направился в спальню. – Приготовлюсь ко сну. 

Аллен не особо-то и знал, что сказать в ответ, так что он кивнул и просто… отошел и вернулся на диван. Ему все еще было любопытно узнать, что Лен собирался у него украсть, когда впервые попал в эту квартиру. Но Барри вернулся к своему ноутбуку, чтобы закончить серию сериала, который недавно полностью был выложен на Netflix. И он осознавал факт того, что Лен сейчас лежит в его кровати и, по всей видимости, читает книгу. Барри слегка прикусил большой палец, нервничая еще сильнее, чем в предыдущие разы, когда Леонард был здесь. Это было по-другому. Лен был тем, кто сейчас ждал его в кровати.

Ждал в кровати. Это прозвучало более чем странно в его голове. Он делил кровать – свою кровать – с Леонардом Снартом, который, очевидно, во сне прижимался к нему ближе. Который добровольно мирился со всем этим по каким-то причинам, которые Барри пока что не выяснил. Но он был благодарен мужчине, пока это длилось. 

Он закрыл ноутбук и, закончив с ежевечерней рутиной, которая включала в себя душ. И Барри резко замедлился, прежде чем войти в свою спальню только лишь в одном полотенце, обмотанным вокруг его талии. Он совсем не обдумал это. 

Лен уже был в пижаме, на сей раз в своей, и, облокачиваясь, сидел у изголовья кровати, согнув ноги в коленях и читая фантастический роман. Что-то внутри Барри позволило ему расслабиться, и парень закрыл дверь позади него, подходя ближе к шкафу и надевая на себя пижаму. Аллен был достаточно застенчивым, чтобы сделать это на своей супер скорости. Затем он скользнул в кровать рядом с Леном. 

-Я выключу свет, когда закончу главу. 

-Конечно. 

Барри лег на подушку, сначала устраиваясь на боку, затем переворачиваясь на живот, и слегка вздохнул, чувствуя, что усталость берет над ним верх. Он действительно был вымотан. Просто. Так устает. Все время. И он… он был… таким сонным, возможно, или… свет погас. ‘Хм?’ – Вырвалось у него. Без света было лучше. Все было так…

 

[ … ]

 

Барри проснулся с криком, резко вскакивая. 

-Хей, хей, все в порядке – 

-Что… – Барри сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя как вспотел. Все вокруг было черно как смоль. Он был в своей комнате, а на своей спине чувствовал утешающие движения руки. Барри был в порядке. У него не было дыры в животе. Он не наблюдал за смертью Циско и Кейтлин. Они были живы. Он был в порядке. Они живы. Он жив. Он сглотнул, вздрагивая. – Который…?

-Немного позже четырех.

Барри шумно выдохнул, - Четыре часа, довольно неплохо. Он оперся наЛена, который сидел рядом с ним. – Спасибо. – Аллен почувствовал прохладу – пот на его коже остывал, и его учащенное сердцебиение приходило в норму. Рука на его спине на секунду замерла, а затем снова продолжила мягко его поглаживать сквозь одежду. 

-Хочешь поговорить об этом?

-Не особо. 

Он мог чувствовать, как Лен кивнул, и Барри знал, что он получил преимущество. Их небольшая сделка, чем бы это ни было, не включала в себя успокаивающие движения руки на его спине, а так же Барри, который облокотился наЛена достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать кивок его головы, кладя голову ему на плечо. Поэтому он отодвинулся в сторону с маленьким чувством потери и прохлады. Кожа Лена была куда теплее, чем Барри мог подумать.

-Спасибо, что разбудил.

Лен отодвинулся, и секундой позже подал Аллену стакан воды, который стоял на прикроватной тумбочке. – Пей. Успокойся. 

Барри так и сделал, ничего не говоря в ответ и отдавая пустой стакан, когда все выпил. Он лег обратно, опираясь на локти. – Ты хорош в этом.

-Во сне? – Барри мог разобрать нотки поддразнивания в голосе Лена.

-Ты же знаешь, о чем я. 

-Протестую.

Глаза Барри достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы видеть, как Лен лег обратно на бок лицом к Барри. Парень фыркнул, - Конечно, ты же преступник.

-Мм.

Барри лег на спину и попытался расслабиться. Это заняло немного времени, но он был довольно-таки уверен, что ему это в итоге удалось.

 

[ … ]

 

Лен проснулся и обнаружил, что практически обнимал Барри, который начал шевелиться и просыпаться, так что в этот раз Леонард был вторым, кто проснулся. К тому времени, как мужчина открыл глаза, Аллен уже сидел, потягиваясь подобно коту.

-Проснулся? – Барри зевнул, поворачиваясь к нему.

-Теперь да. 

-Кофе?

-Как всегда. – Ему необходимо было кофе, чтобы смириться с тем, чем он тут занимался. Лен действительно становился партнером Барри по сну, действительно видел его появляющимся перед сном в спальне практически полностью голым с каплями воды, стекающими по телу. Леонард был вынужден игнорировать то, как его собственное сердце начинало биться, когда Барри плакал или кричал во сне. 

Ему определенно был нужен кофе.

 

[ … ]

 

Все это превратилось в рутину. Лен приезжал к половине двенадцатого, переодевался и готовился спать, часто читая на ночь книгу. И это не заняло много времени, когда в их подобном общении появлялись новые мелкие детали: Лен приходил, когда Барри еще смотрел сериал, который, уж так случилось, ему нравился, или комментировал какие-либо события, и они сидели в гостиной и обсуждали или смотрели что-нибудь. Порой Леонард приезжал немного раньше, чтобы застать сериал или иметь в запасе больше времени для чтения, теперь проводя это время в довольно-таки удобном кресло-кровати, смежным с диваном. 

Они также и переписывались. Барри давал ему знать, если был слишком занять с делами Флэша, чтобы прийти домой этой ночью, и они все переносили. Лен писал Барри, что будет немного позднее, чем обычно, когда выбирался выпить в бар с Миком и Лизой, и обещал выпивать лишь пару рюмок, чтобы безопасно водить. Барри предлагал Снарту подбросить его, и Лен практически смеялся над этой мыслью, не принимая искреннего предложения Флэша ‘прокатиться’. 

-Я это и имел в виду, когда говорил о вождении в пьяном виде, - сказал Барри в ту ночь, все еще не спя и ожидая прихода Лена. 

-Это не привычка, Барри. Я понимаю, это опасно. Хотя я и буду спорить о том, что ты не берешь в счет опыт, мое обычное содержание алкоголя в крови и рефлексы. 

-Ты хотя бы знаешь, сколько случаев на работе проходят через меня, включающие вождение в нетрезвом состоянии?

Лен нахмурился, сжав рукой живот. – Повторюсь – не привычка. 

-Зачем вообще это делать?

-Я напиваюсь, Лиза напивается и мы подначиваем друг друга делать всякую тупую хрень, - он всегда пил либо один, либо рядом с ней и ни с кем другим наедине. То же самое касалось и Лизы. Это не было тем, что случалось часто, но как только происходило, он упрямо вытворял что-то совершенно глупое, как, например, сесть на мотоцикл и собраться ограбить Флэша. По крайней мере, вот Лиза становилась чересчур сентиментальной и затем вырубалась.

-Я просто… ты слишком благородный, чтобы вот так вот умереть.

Лен бросил на него взгляд и затем шумно выдохнул, - Это не повторится.

Он сопротивлялся внезапному желанию поцеловать появившиеся от волнения морщинки на лице Барри, переодеть его обратно в пижаму и вновь взяться за чтение, пока парень не вернется в постель. 

 

[ … ]

 

Они не обсуждали то, что со временем стали спать все ближе друг к другу. Барри всегда ворочался во сне, а Лен всегда был готов разбудить его, если все становилось хуже. Но в ином случае, пусть все будет так. Барри всегда придвигался ближе к мужчине, когда в очередной раз начинал ворочаться, будто бы его чем-то притягивало к Лену. В свою очередь за все проведенное здесь время Снарт привык спать в постели Аллена и уже, как правило, полностью растягивался на его кровати. Он привык к присутствию парнишки под своим боком, и теперь все их случайные соприкосновения ночью казались такими легкими и непринуждёнными: будь то касание ног, их плеч или же то, как он поглаживал волосы Барри тыльной стороной руки, которая то и дело оказывалась над головой парнишки. 

Они не говорили и о том, когда порой просыпались в обнимку ночью и вертелись, безмолвно решая, кто на этот раз будет большой, а кто маленькой ложкой. И не было никаких комментариев по поводу утренней эрекции, что начало происходить, как только они оба стали высыпаться, не пробуждаясь то и дело от беспокойного сна Барри. 

 

[ … ]

 

Прошел уже месяц. Лен не хотел признавать, что ему стало труднее засыпать в своей собственной постели без лежащего рядом с ним Барри, в чьей квартире, в чьей кровати ему с каждым разом становится засыпать все легче и легче. Даже когда посреди глубокой ночи Барри все еще просыпается с криком, Леонарду лучше отдыхать рядом с ним каждую третью ночь, чем у себя. 

 

[ … ]

 

-Эй, Лен?

-Да, Барри? – Они лежали параллельно друг другу: никаких прикосновений. Оба еще не спали, но уже были близки к тому, чтобы погрузиться в свои сны. Лен уставился в потолок и мысленно приготовился к каким-нибудь глубоким, личным вопросам. Об этом же люди тихо, почти шепотом говорят посреди ночи, верно? 

-Почему голуби такие заразы?

-…что? 

-Ты бы удивился тому количеству голубей, от которых я вынужден изворачиваться, когда бегу. Они всегда на моем пути и сразу же взлетают, стоит мне приблизиться к ним – полагаю, что каждый раз их жутко пугаю. И я постоянно уворачиваюсь от этих минных полей из голубей. 

Лен почти засмеялся, когда пытался представить себе такую картину. – Знаешь, наверняка голуби задаются тем же вопросом – почему этот красный парень-вспышка такой говнюк? 

Барри просто не сумел подавить смешок, который прозвучал, пожалуй, слишком громко в такой тихой комнате. – О, да, все что нам сейчас нужно – мета, умеющий контролировать птиц. Уверен, они были бы рады создать свою шайку против меня. 

Лен усмехнулся в темноте, - Смотрел фильм Хичкока, да? 

-… не? 

-Мм, он называется «Птицы». Тебе стоит глянуть.

-У тебя он есть?

И ведь действительно был, - Ага, принести в следующий раз?

-Да… И, Лен?

-Мм?

-Спасибо. За… все. Тот месяц выдался для меня куда лучше, чем я мог надеяться. 

-Ммм.

-Спокойной ночи.

-Спокойной, Барри.

 

[ … ]

 

Они перестали следовать графику: Лен приходил практически каждую ночь. Он даже оставлял некоторые свои вещи здесь: пижаму и зубную щетку, некоторые принадлежности для душа, когда ему удавалось его принять с утра. Барри старался не радоваться этому и не привыкать, зная, что все не могло длиться вечно, но он удивлялся количеству вещей, которые так и кричали о присутствии Леонарда в его квартире. Лен даже временами стал приносить свой ноутбук и обсуждал с парнем искусство и прочие вещи, но лишь о том, какие вещи ему уже удалось украсть, желая обсудить их. Барри каждый раз закатывал глаза, но ему было тяжело отрицать то, с каким удовольствием Леонард делился с ним всеми идеально продуманными деталями великолепно выполненной работы. И вскоре он стал замечать, как время от времени Леонард повторялся, упоминая более ранние, более любимые его дела. 

Барри слушал его рассказы и улыбался, удивляясь самому себе, но обаяние Лена все облегчало. Это было подобно дару слушать, как кто-то рассказывает так красноречиво о вещах, к которым испытывал подобную страсть. Даже если все это было абсолютно противоположно тому, за что боролся Барри. Их сделка была в силе, и Флэш не прерывал работу Капитана Холода. Но не то чтобы это было так часто – всего один единственный раз с тех пор, как они начали спать вместе. 

Не спать вместе. Просто рядом друг с другом. Барри прикусил внутреннюю стороны губы, отвлекая себя от этого потока мыслей. Нет, Лен бы никогда, ни за что не стал бы, не захотел бы спасть с ним в каком-то другой смысле. И Барри не хотел усложнять ситуацию, делать ее неловкой, принося подобное в их отношения. Он не хотел рисковать всем этим. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри неосторожно оговорился и выдал о том, как Леонард уже на протяжении некоторого время остается с ним, своим друзьям. Это было лишь вопросом времени. Он был хорош в хранении секретов, даже слишком, на самом деле. Однако Циско и Кейтлин были теми окружающими его людьми, с которыми он привык быть честным. Ему не следовало упоминать, что этим вечером у него имелись планы с Леном, когда они поинтересовались, не хочет ли Барри пропустить по стаканчику в баре после борьбы с очередным мета-человеком. Это было необычайно тупо. 

На полпути от выхода, он развернулся и затем, немного запинаясь, он объяснил им всю сложившуюся ситуацию. Они оба по-своему прерывали его – Циско порой ругался, приводил множество примеров из фильмов, которые доказывали, что все это было плохой идеей.Кейтлин в свою очередь с возмущением и тревогой поддержала недоверие, о котором Циско и вел речь. Но, тем не менее, они выслушали. И чем больше Барри говорил, тем больше менялись их лица: с сухого выражения на жалостливое, грустное и изнуренное и даже на понимающее, пусть и немного смущенное. 

-Мы знали, что ты стал лучше спать, быстрее бегать. Я имею в виду… Было ясно, что ты приходил в норму, но мы даже не предполагали… - Кейтлин взглянула на Циско. 

-Что ты по ночам обнимаешься с Капитаном Холодом, дабы достичь этого, - в его голосе четко были слышны не одобряющие нотки, и Барри взглянул на него с каплей надеждой в глазах. 

-Лен – единственная причина, по которой я не просыпаюсь с криками по ночам, Циско.

На секунду парень выглядел так, будто Барри ударил его под дых, но затем его напряженные плечи опустились. –Друг, я понимаю это. Я не… осуждаю. У меня тоже бывают кошмары, может и не такие, как у тебя, но я все еще много чего делаю, чтобы избавиться от них. Я лишь волнуюсь , что произойдет, когда он перестанет приходить? Все начнется по новой? Это не долговременное решение, чувак. 

Барри утвердительно кивнул, в его животе что-то резко сжалось. Он все понимал. – Это не будет иметь значения, когда мы остановим Зума.

Кейтлин положила свою руку на его предплечье. – И ты уверен, что можешь доверять ему? Что он… каким-то образом не использует это против тебя? 

Аллен вновь кивнул, - Я уверен. У него уже было миллион шансов, чтобы навредить мне, и все, что он делает… это противоположное, правда. – Барри вспомнил об успокаивающей руке, которая всегда опускалась на его спину, о том, как он, не задумываясь, опирался наЛена в поисках поддержки. Парень думал о нежном прикосновении губ к его виску, когда он весь дрожал и был близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться, или уже плакал, и как его тело обвивали руки, когда до этого доходило. – В любом случае все закончится тем, что он просит что-то взамен. Я должен ему столько всего и, возможно, даже больше. 

Кейтлин прикусила губу, но в итоге, как и Циско, утвердительно кивнула и сжала его руку. По их глазам было видно, что они волновались, но так же и поддерживали Барри. 

-Собираешься рассказать Айрис и Джо?

Барри шумно выдохнул, - У них и без меня полно забот. Все, через что они проходят вместе с Уолли после смерти Франсин. Я расскажу, но… всему свое время, понимаете?

Они кивнули, и на этом все. Барри чувствовал себя гораздо легче, когда вернулся домой той ночью. Лен уже был там, и парень сел рядом с ним на диване, чтобы посмотреть следующую серию сериала, который они сейчас вместе смотрели. Барри уснул на диване, рука Лена обвила его плечо, и они оба проснулись несколькими часами позже из-за боли в теле от их весьма неудобной позы, а не от плохих снов. Устало перейдя в кровать и заваливаясь под боком Лена, Барри думал, что это должно быть самый лучший способ из всех возможных, чтобы проснуться, и самый лучший способ, чтобы вновь провалиться в сон. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри проснулся с уже привычным чувством того, что его обнимает Лен. И это было бы даже сюрреалистично, если бы не один плавный переход. По дыханию Лена парень мог сказать, что мужчина еще не проснулся, в то время как мозг Барри только начал осознавать все вокруг, смакуя чувство сонливости, после того как ему действительно удалось поспать. Каждой своей клеточкой тела он ощущал тепло, все чувствовалось таким мягким и нежным, рука Лена обнимала его за талию, и парень чувствовал щекочущее дыхание у своей шеи. Единственная вещь, которая не была мягкой, это эрекция, упирающаяся между ягодиц Барри. И это становилось все более смущающим по мере того, как он все сильнее просыпался.

Но не то что бы Лен был единственным в таком положении, и хотя Барри был рад просто сослаться на химическую реакцию, он знал, что здесь было что-то большее. Он не возражал, что Лен подобным образом прижимался к нему, и даже наоборот - наслаждался этим. Уже прошло много времени с тех пор как Барри только начал заботиться о Лене, хотеть видеть его рядом с собой. Он порой ловил себя на мыслях о свиданиях, поцелуях… и со всем этим им, возможно, даже придется столкнуться,так или иначе. 

Встревоженность Барри исчезла, он вздохнул и случайно задел эрекцию Лена, который что-то невнятно пробормотал позади него и стал постепенно просыпаться. Он перевернулся, так что теперь они лежали лицом к лицу. Рука Лена все еще лежала на талии Барри, когда тот медленно открыл глаза. Барри был достаточно осторожным, чтобы ненароком не придвинуться слишком близко, не задеть своим стояком бедро Лена.

-Утречка.

-Доброго, Барри.

-Хорошо спалось этой ночью.

Лен стал кивать, затем зевнул, убирая руку с живота Барри, чтобы прикрыть рот, хотя все равно Барри зевнул за ним, потягиваясь. Лен сел на кровати и тоже потянулся, разминая мышцы. Это было такое ленивое идеальное утро. 

-У тебя есть веселые планы на сегодня? – Спросил Барри, не торопясь слезать с кровати, чтобы продлить это приятное чувство комфорта. 

Леонард обернулся на него через плечо, - Мм? А, нет. А что?

Барри сел и неопределенно пожал плечами, задевая руку Лена, - Да просто. У меня сегодня выходной, и так уж вышло, что он обычно не выпадает на тот день, когда ты здесь.

-Мм, ты работящая пчелка. Даже когда не на работе, ты спасаешь город. 

-Кто-то же должен, - он улыбнулся, - Хотя осмелюсь предположить, что сегодня никто не собирается уничтожать что-то, красть или иным способом вредить Централ Сити. Так что, хочешь где-нибудь позавтракать или еще чего? Воскресенье ведь, я не в настроении готовить. 

-Безусловно.

 

[ … ]

 

Леонард знал, что это будет проблемой – так и вышло. Чем больше Барри мог высыпаться, тем меньше он выглядел как побитый щенок и больше походил на самого себя. И улучшение его состояния привело к тому, что Лен вспомнил, каким веселым и сильным являлся бегун. Нельзя было отвести взгляда от его рук, когда он на ночь надевал ту футболку без рукавов, от его длинной шеи, когда он потягивался, от вида запутанных волос каждое утро. 

Все это означало, что Лен привык к просыпающемуся в его руках Барри и к тем редким моментом, когда это он сам обнимал мужчину. Он привык и к запаху волос и кожи Барри, и к тому, как проводил по ним пальцами. Так много связи с одним единственным человеком у Леонарда не было уже… он даже не был уверен в том, что вообще когда-либо был так привязан к одному человеку. По крайней мере, не так.

Даже своим партнерским отношениям он уделял меньше своего времени и внимания, чем Барри получал в последнее время. Не было никаких объятий, той легкой непринужденности и комфорта с кем-то другим. Возможно, это было частично связано с тем, что Лен встречался лишь с другими преступниками или потому что он был обречен на короткие отношения, но Леонард полагал, что это займет у него так много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к кому-то, кто так сильно вторгается в его личное пространство. Но все то время, проведенное с Барри, вся эта естественная рутина, сделала вещи проще. 

Но это было проблемой. И Лен точно не знал, что с этим делать. Он не хотел заканчивать все, не хотел переставать приходить, когда Барри больше не будет нуждаться в его поддержке. Он привязался, слишком сильно привязался. Лен наслаждался происходящим, что может показаться бессердечным, потому что Барри делился всем лишь из-за необходимости. И делил свою кровать с ним лишь потому, что нуждался в этом. А вот остальное для Лена было неясно – все эти завтраки и поздние завтраки, просмотр сериалов и теплые объятия, те моменты, когда Лен был уверен, что еще немного и Барри был готов поцеловать его, был готов разрушить тот мост, что разделял их. И парень смотрел на него, когда их разделяли лишь несколько дюймов, но ничего не делал. 

Лен начал испытывать боль в сердце, которую едва ли мог признать.

 

[ … ]

 

-Эй, Лен?

-Доброе, Барри.

Барри уже полностью проснулся и на протяжении некоторого время рассматривал в лучах утреннего солнца спящее лицо Лена. Это было его любимым моментом, даже если это заставляло парня хотеть те вещи, которые он попросту не мог иметь. 

-Ты так никогда и не сказал мне, что ты собирался украсть той ночью.

Лен тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся, - Ты чертовски настойчивый. 

Барри улыбнулся и перевернулся так, чтобы оказаться ближе к нему, радуясь имевшейся причине для соприкосновения, чтобы вторгнуться в пространство Лена, чтобы обвить руки вокруг него и положить подбородок на плечо мужчины и усмехнуться. – Это значит, что ты все же мне расскажешь?

Через некоторое время Лен сдался и устало вздохнул, - Ничего захватывающего. Это немного разочаровывающее, правда. 

-Так даже лучше. 

-Ну, для начала, я должен был найти фото Циско, чтобы доказать, что действительно был в твоей квартире. 

Барри фыркнул, но в этом был смысл, зная Лизу. К тому же в гостиной у него и правда была фотография Циско и Кейтлин в рамке. 

-И затем… В свою защиту скажу, что Лиза была куда пьянее меня, - О, многообещающее начало, Лен прежде не колебался подобным образом. – Затем я должен был украсть все твое нижнее белье, чтобы мы могли убедиться, что хотя бы единожды ты будешь без белья в своем костюме.

Барри так сильно рассмеялся, что Лен столкнул его с кровати. 

 

[ … ]

 

У Барри было несколько синяков и ссадин, а так же пара ранений в ту ночь, когда Лен снова пришел. 

-Что случилось?

-Очередной мета с Земли-2… Я думаю… - его руки, наконец, перестали трястись. Барри стоял на кухне, держа кружку с травяным чаем и уставившись на пол. Неожиданно для себя Лен заволновался.

-Барри?

-Я думаю, что он скоро сделает свой шаг.

-О. Но у тебя же есть план, с Тоуном? – Ночами, проведенными вместе, Барри делился с ним в какой-то степени странными деталями о своей жизни.

-Ага.

Лен подошел к нему со спины и обвил парня руками, кладя ладони поверх держащих кружку рук Барри, медленно опуская их вниз, чтобы полностью его обнять. Барри поставил кружку на стол и развернулся в руках Лена, чтобы обнять его в ответ, вцепляясь руками в свитер. – Я напуган,- признался он тихо шатким голосом, утыкаясь лицом в шею Лена, который поглаживал его по спине. 

-Конечно тебе страшно, - и у него действителньо были все причины для этого, исходя из всего услышанного Леонардом. Зум был другим уровнем ужаса. 

-Если я провалюсь… Я не хочу, чтобы он навредил людям, о которых я забочусь. Я не хочу, чтобы он навредил тебе. 

Сердце Лена резко сжалось в груди, - Он не навредит.

-Если я не смогу победить…

-Ты сможешь.

Барри кивнул головой, дыша более спокойно. Его сердцебиение стало замедляться, однако сердце Лена забилось чаще – они были чертовски близко в этот момент. 

-Когда?

-Думаю, на этой неделе, скорее всего. Скоро.

Слишком скоро.

– Барри…

Барри отодвинулся от Лена, который в свою очередь, обхватив лицо парня руками, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Аллен ответил на поцелуй – он был удивлен, но все равно целовал Лена в ответ. 

Это было эгоистично, правда. Ведь это было то, чего он хотел, и даже не задумывался о том, что произойдет, если Барри не хотел того же. Он бы оттолкнул Лена, спал бы один или не спал бы вообще. А может он отвечал сейчас взаимностью, даже если на самом деле не хотел этого – лишь для того, чтобы ему не пришлось возвращаться обратно к одиночеству. 

Последняя мысль заставила Лена самого отстраниться.

Он провел большим пальцем по щеке Барри, прижимаясь своим лбом к его, и сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты не должен делать это, если не заинтересован. То, ради чего я прихожу, не обязано меняться. – Ему нужно было, чтобы Барри знал это, дабы показать, что все могло вернуться к привычному для них общению.

-Я хочу этого. Я никогда не думал, что и ты когда-нибудь захочешь, но я-я уже давно думал об этом.

И это было все, что Лену нужно было знать. Они вновь поцеловались, и это не было похоже ни на один поцелуй, которые он мог помнить. Поцелуй был страстный, но чувственный, мягкий, но глубокий. Лен жаждал большего, но не чувствовал желания торопиться и забегать вперед. Из-за наплыва контрастов он чувствовал такое желание, которое никогда прежде не испытывал.

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Барри, который обнимал Лена за талию. И когда они добрались до знакомой спальни, все снова казалось таким новым. Барри был смущен, когда с него стягивал футболку Лен, который был смущен от того же. Барри не страдал худобой, о чем свидетельствовали мускулы на его подтянутом теле. Разве что его можно было назвать довольно тощим, но это выглядело даже восхитительно для Лена, которому приходилось делать усилия каждый раз, чтобы отвести взгляд от столь привлекательного тела. 

Барри целовал и проводил языком по татуировкам, признаваясь с румянцем на лице, что в последний раз был с другим парнем несколькими годами ранее, в колледже. Возможно, Лен не должен был находить привлекательным тот факт, что парнишка мог легко покраснеть от лица до груди. Лен только поощрил инициативу Барри быть сверху. Он узнал, что способности спидстера имеют несколько головокружительных преимуществ – они провели много времени, уделяя внимание той части, когда пальцы Барри растягивали Лена. Он с наслаждением вздрогнул, когда Барри наконец вошел в него. Он мог бы быть смущен из-за звуков, что срывались с его губ, однако Барри был гораздо более бесстыжим, несдержанно постанывая и нашептывая разные вещи на ухо Лену, что заставляло его затаить дыхание и чувствовать себя еще более запыхавшимся. Он грубо целовал Барри, потому что это все, что Лен мог сделать в ответ, за исключением поднятых под более удобным углом бедер и тесно обвивающих талию Барри ног, постоянно притягивая его ближе, глубже и не позволяя отстраниться. 

Барри выглядел божественно, когда кончил, словно некий полубог, чье давным-давно позабытое имя было когда-то написано в книгах, которые сейчас хранились в священных залах. Он был красив: запыхавшийся, с вытянутым торсом, на коже блестел пот, а волосы были подобны темному нимбу на голове. Леонард застонал от столь завораживающего вида парня и от неожиданной, сильной вибрации внутри него, вокруг него и непосредственно на нем тоже, учитывая руку Барри на его члене. На мгновение все перед глазами побелело, Лен сильнее ухватился за Барри, а потом отпустил. 

После всего развалившиеся на кровати и отдохнувшие, а также улыбающиеся всему вокруг они привели себя и кровать в порядок, готовясь ко сну. Барри в мгновение ока поменял простыни, сверкнув молнией. Они не заморачивались с пижамой. Барри прижался ближе и прошептал, что любит Лена, что чувства подкрались незаметно, но они были, скрываясь где-то в груди, что он был влюблен и боялся из-за этого. 

-Я люблю тебя больше, чем знаю, что делать дальше, Лен, - прошептал он. Леонард немного нервно сглотнул под натиском эмоций, которые окутывали его. 

-Я люблю тебя тоже, Барри. – И то, насколько он сильно, насколько просто и всей душой полюбил его, пугало. – И ты все еще должен мне, в конце концов. И вот, что я скажу: тебе, черт возьми, лучше не умереть, ясно? Выживи, и я буду счастлив. 

 

[ … ]

 

Барри был всем для него в последние несколько месяцев, Лен сильно привязался к нему. Флэш был вымотанный, окровавленный, весь побитый и в синяках. Но он был победителем. 

Боль – цена победы. 

Лен был в лаборатории и ждал. Барри все объяснил Джо еще два дня назад, а Айрис еще на день ранее. Джо воспринял все лучше, чем парень мог ожидать. Но слыша крики Барри по ночам на протяжении долгих месяцев, когда он еще жил дома, он не мог найти практически ничего в жизни сына, что имело бы силу успокоить его и положить конец кошмарам и крикам. Конечно же, он волновался, но затем услышал, что все длится уже довольно-таки давно и неизменно помогает Барри шаг за шагом чувствовать себя лучше – подтверждение этого помогло Джо смягчиться. Еще были моменты, над которыми надо было поработать: с работой Барри, с тем, что значит быть вместе с Капитаном Холодом, но Джо пообещал поддерживать его так долго, пока Леонард воздерживается от причинения вреда людям, ограничивая свои действия редкими грабежами и помощью Барри. Айрис в свою очередь сдержанной, но готовой понять и принять присутствие Леонарда, чего было достаточно.

И вот, он ожидал в лаборатории, что было так нужно Барри после всего. Он рухнул в его объятия после тяжелой битвы с Зумом, и это был тот Лен, который отвез его домой, заварил чай, пока Барри смывал кровь с волос, со всего тела. Тот Лен, что сидел с ним на диване до полуночи, потому что парень снова боялся заснуть, а затем уложил его в кровать и обнял со спины. Лен, который был рядом всю ночь, периодически нежно целуя его плечи. 

И где-то между закатом и рассветом Барри осознал, что Зум обречен был быть лишь кошмаром, что он никогда бы не смог навредить его любимым людям, семье, друзьям и Лену.

Барри уснул. И Лен уснул вместе с ним.


End file.
